


Here There be Dragons: Sorey's Tale

by Galysh_Sky



Series: The Dragon Slayer [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Dragon Slayer AU, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for Berseria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: There is nothing more dangerous than a singing Seraph.There is nothing more powerful than an angered Malak.There is nothing more terrifying than a vengeful Dragon.We thank thee, Lord Shepherd, for saving us from such a fate.We thank thee, oh Merciful and Honorable King, for speaking up for our sakes.We thank thee, Brave Knights, for laying down your lives for our safety.The King is dead! Long live the King!





	Here There be Dragons: Sorey's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Mason. You probably deserved better. 
> 
> Chapter titles taken from "Angels" by Within Temptation.  
> Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

             

               “I’m sorry.”

                “Never mind that now, just run faster.”

                Sorey bit back his comments and focused on following the pale bobbing sphere that was Mikleo’s head. In the rain his clothes and cape had all but blurred out. He skidded and slipped over the stones, tripping, and catching himself only due to years of trained reflexes.

                “Mikleo! Sorey!”

                “Mason!” Mikleo veered sharply right heading towards their red headed caller.

                “Where’s Gramps?”

                  “What’s going on?”

                “Follow me and keep quiet. It’s going to be okay,” Mason said. He grasped up a slim wrist in each hand, and raced off. Steam was rising from where the rain met his skin. Sorey wiped at his eyes and focused on placing one foot in front of the other. Mason came to an abrupt halt, spun, and shoved Sorey into Mikleo pressing them into the alcove of a door. The steam wafted higher, over the rain and near constant thunder booms, Sorey thought he could hear screaming. The ground vibrated and something stormed past, against his left shoulder he could feel Mikleo trembling. The footsteps faded, and Mason pulled them along again down a few side streets until they reached the entrance of the central courtyard. He looked both ways and dragged them across, up the steps to where a wizened old figure stood chanting.

                “Gramps!”

                Zenrus smiled but it did nothing to hide his grief or exhaustion.

                “I’m sorry. I…,” Sorey blurted out as soon as he’d reached him. “I…”

                Zenrus only smiled sadly and pulled the two into a hug, gently guiding their heads to rest on his rounded shoulders. He pushed them away much too soon for Sorey’s liking, leading them into the center of a pentagram. “Stand here. Mason?”

                “Yes, Sir.” Mason leapt down the stairs, hands summoning his sickles and calling for his brother. Sorey watched him go, the feeling in his gut returning tenfold.

                “Do not move,” Zenrus ordered as he resumed his previous position. “I am sending you to an old friend. She will protect you.” Even as he spoke the thunder boomed louder and lightning flashed across the sky seemingly called to his presence.

                “But why?” Mikleo exclaimed, he leaned forwards as if to step out of the pentagram but a look from Zenrus was enough to send him reeling back.

                “Because you must live, and I can no longer ensure the sanctity of Elysium,” Zenrus replied, he paused and looked as he intended to say more but a cry from behind him had the chanting resume and the air crackling. Sorey stared over his head as Mason faced off against a collection of humans, dressed in the same armor as the girl. Even as skilled as Mason was with his flames and acrobatics, and Sorey knew he was skilled having often sparred against the seraph, there was no contest. Despite his swifter reactions, and his arts the humans had the numerical advantage, and Mason could not step too far away from his charges else they simply bypass him.

                The first cut appeared on his shoulder, as he dove sideways to avoid a particularly nasty mace strike. It ripped apart a thickly woven over shirt as if it were tissue. The next on his leg, sending him crashing to the ground. Sorey leapt forwards intending to spring to his aid but the force of Zenrus’ domain sent him rocking back into the center of the pentagram. Again, Mason dodged and rose to his feet, moving swiftly he struck down two of the humans. Their armor powerless against metal heated till it glowed. All throughout Elysium, the sounds of human roars clashed with seraphic cries in a disharmonious cacophony. Another human fell, even as Mason took a spear point through the shoulder and was sent careening. The lightning entered the pentagram and Sorey was forced to close his eyes, when he opened them again, he could only stare transfixed.

                The blood splattered and dribbled, falling onto the ground in a thick stream. Mason’s eyes were blown wide and round, he lifted a hand as if to grasp at his chest, but it dropped back down before even raising halfway. His body followed shortly after, bouncing slightly on the muddy ground. Sorey could not move, around him lightning crackled, Mikleo was shuddering at his shoulder, small wounded gasps escaping him. Distantly he was aware of someone screaming, but his eyes couldn’t leave the horrified expression of the young woman he’d saved. Tears were gathering in her eyes, but there was blood splattered across her face. Seraphic blood. It was the last thing he saw before the light stole his eyes and Zenrus’ magic whisked him away.

                Lailah had been preparing her evening meal when the whole sky lit up, the next moment everything went dark. The searchlights of the nearby church, the street lamps outside, the porch lights, and even her own hall lights reinforced as they were by her domain. She froze, and with one hand flicked off the oven, with the other summoned her sword from where it hung above the hearth. Sidestepping she peered out the window, but even to her keener eyes the street below remained dark. Instead, she thought she heard muffled yelling. Lailah paused, head tilted to the side as she listened, but the sound did not repeat itself. Instead a faint scent of ozone seemed to permeate the air. Carefully she extended her domain but there was nothing for it to clash against, as it flowed unimpeded out across Ladylake. She pulled back before it could reach the church proper, reeling it in to form a protective bubble that hovered millimeters above her skin. The soft ringing of her doorbell took her by surprise.

                She stepped out into the hallway, raising the seals as she did, the paper flickered red for a moment before adhering to whichever surface it was keyed too.

                THUMP.

                Lailah paused, head tilted to the side as she listened, she was rewarded with another muffled thump as if someone were knocking halfheartedly. Eventually curiosity won out over suspicion, and though she was not expecting visitors she opened her front door only to falter, her greeting dying on her lips.

                A pair of large green eyes stared at her, framed by tousled brown hair, and feathery earrings. He was her height, cheeks still round with baby fat, at his shoulder stood a morose looking water seraph. However, that was not what drew her attention. It was the light that seemed to pour out of every pore of the boy’s being, a muted glow for sure, but a recognizable one all the same.

                A shepherd had come knocking at her doorstep.


End file.
